dawikifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Incubation:FAQOriginal
Incubation (Battle Isle Phase IV) Faq/Walkthrough Copyright © by erbgor 3/09/00 Version 1.41a 3/28/00 Content 1. About 1.1 Copyright 1.2 Introduction 1.3 About the faq 1.4 About the game 1.5 Email 1.6 System requirements 2. Tables 2.1 Enemies 2.2 Weapons 2.3 Items 3. General hints 4. Faq 5. Walkthrough 6. Miscellaneous 7. Important Links 8. History 9. Last words ABOUT Copyright This Faq/Walkthrough is copyright © by erbgor 2000. All rights reserved. If you want to put this faq on you website, please email me. However, you may not in any way make a profit with this faq. This faq is currently hosted by www.gamefaqs.com www.spielewiese.de home.planetinternet.be/~twuyts vgstrategies.about.com DLH.Net www.the-spoiler.com If you see it somewhere else, please let me know. Introduction This is my very first walkthrough. Please bear with me if my english skills or my knowledge about Incubation are not sufficient, I did, do and will do my best. the faq This is a Faq/Walkthrough for Blue Byte's Win95 game Incubation from 1997. The newest version of this faq will always be postet at www.gamefaqs.com. This faq assumes that you read the manual and know how to play Incubation. the game Incubation is a turnbased tactic game. It has beautiful graphics, a cool atmosphere and a simple gameplay. The game isn't very challenging unless you select "hard", but start your first game on "easy" unless you're a pro. However, the walkthrough is written for "easy". Email If you got any questions about Incubation, feel free to email me at erbgor@hotmail.com, but do read the faq first. Hopefully, it will answer your question. I really appreciate every single email, as long as you don't ask for illegal crap such as warez or ROMs. You're questions could possibly land in the faq-section. If you wish, with name and/or email (If you don't give me permission to do so, I won't.). requirements Win95/98/98SE 90MHz Pentium 16 MB RAM 2 MB Graphic card 70 MB free disc space 2speed CD-ROM Recommended 166MHz 32 MB RAM 110 MB free disc space 3dfx accelerator supported (looks good without one, too.) TABLES Enemies Al'Coo No data. Cy'Coo Long range fighter. The Cy'Coo can only be defeated in defense mode. Use the Sniper Rifle if you got it. They aims in your turn, ergo if you don't have any mercs in positions where a merc was in the last round, they'll miss for sure. Dec'Ther Annoying. Those "small", spiderlike creatures are fast and if they get close enough, they kill everything in a 3x3 area, including themselves. It doesn't matter what weapon you use, even the Light Combat Gun is enough. Just do it fast. If there's a group of them and they are not too close, use the defense mode. Ee'Ther Those guys are a real pain in the ass. They are "invisible" (use your radar to locate 'em), they are decent short range fighters and they are fast. That would be ok, but the mean thing about 'em is that they regenerate. If you don't take them out in one turn, they have all hitpoints again in the next round. You'll need heavy weapons or more than one merc. Gore'Ther Big and strong but very slow. Additionally, you can only wound them in the back. If you encounter them, use at least two mercs and attack from two or more sides. With a decent weapon, you'll only need one shot. Pyr'Voo Strong long range fighter. Take one out at a time. My favourite: Take cover and use the minethrower. Ray'Coo They can jump and they are long range fighters, but they're not too strong. You don't see them very often. Warch out for them in mission 3. Ray'Ther Standard, the first enemy you'll see. Fast, but hardly any armor. Squee'Coo Related to the Pyr'Coo. Little better armor, less effective long range fighter. Sqee'Ther If you shoot a Squee'Coo, you "create" those guys. Almost like the Ray'Ther, even more harmless. Tr'Yn No data. War'Coo I really don't like those guys. YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM OUT! Just keep moving, they have the same aiming-problem as the Cy'Coo. Weapons Combat Gun Sucks. Get better weapons as fast as possible. Very bad cooling. Modes: 1 Defense Mode: Yes Range: 1-10 Power: 2 Exactness: 3% Actionpoints: 1 Bayonet: No Ammo: 7 Equipmentpoints: 10 Talentpoints: 0 Combat Gun More reliable than the Light Combat Gun. Plus it has a bayonet (very helpful). Modes: 1 Defense Mode: Yes Range: 1-10 Power: 3 Exactness: 3% Actionpoints: 1 Bayonet: Yes Ammo: 8 Equipmentpoints: 20 Talentpoints: 1 (1 for light weapons) Assault Rifle An average weapon, standard till you get the Rapid Fire Machine Gun. Bayonet. Modes: 1 Defense Mode: Yes Range: 1-20 Power: 4 Exactness: 4% Actionpoints: 1 Bayonet: Yes Ammo: 10 Equipmentpoints: 30 Talentpoints: 3 (3 for light weapons) Rifle As the name says, it is a sniper weapon...good against weak enemies that are far away, very good against Cy'Coos in Defense Mode. Modes: 1 Defense mode: Yes Range: 1-30 Power: 4 Exactness: 20% Actionpoints: 1 Bayonet: No Ammo: 15 Equipmentpoints: 40 Talentpoints: 4 (3 for light weapons, 1 for technic) Fire Assault Rifle Good weapon, but once you can buy it you can also buy the Rapid Fire Machine Gun, which is better in every aspect. Modes: 1 Defense mode: Yes Range: 1-20 Power: 6 Exactness: 5% Actionpoints: 1 Bayonet: No Ammo: 15 Equipmentpoints: 50 Talentpoints: 5 (4 for light weapons, 1 for technic) Machine Gun I don't like that gun at all. Ok, you can kill more than one enemy in one shot, but you need two Action Points. Sort of like the Rapid Fire Machine Gun in second mode, but worse and you can't switch so you also need two APs if you're attacking a single Scay'Ger. Modes: 1 Defense mode: Yes Range: 1-20 Power: 5 Exactness: 5% Actionpoints: 2 Bayonet: No Ammo: 15 Equipmentpoints: 50 Talentpoints: 4 (1 for light weapons, 2 for heavy weapons, 1 for technic) Fire Machine Gun Oh yeah...my favourite one. It's the standard weapon. Fast, reliable, powerful, big magazin, two Fire modes and Defense Mode. Modes: 2 A (default) Attack single enemies. Defense Mode. B Attack multiple enemies. Needs two Action points and two Ammo. Defense mode: Yes (only fire mode A) Range: 1-20 Power: 6 Exactness: 10% Actionpoints: 1 (2 in fire mode B) Bayonet: No Ammo: 20 Equipmentpoints: 60 Talentpoints: 5 (2 for light weapons, 3 for heavy weapons) Thrower A lot of power, but VERY short range and only 5 Ammmo. Interesting fire mode B. Since you can get it very early, you should buy one, but you might change later. Modes: 2 A (default) Attack a single enemy (and probably take it out). B Create a flame carpet which covers a 3x3 area. Nobody can wlak there till the flames are gone, so use that to stop enemies. Defense mode: No Range: 1-4 Power: 10 Exactness: 100% Actionpoints: 1 (2 in fire mode B) Bayonet: No Ammo: 5 Equipmentpoints: 40 Talentpoints: (3 for heavy weapons) Launcher Gotta have one of those. The only weapon that shoots over walls. Damage area of 3x3. Modes: 2 A (default) Grenadethrower. Damagearea of 3x3. B Mines. Damagearea of 3x3. Defense mode: No Range: 2-20 Power: 10 Exactness: 60% Actionpoints: 3 Bayonet: No Ammo: 5 Equipmentpoints: 60 Talentpoints: 7 (4 for heavy weapons, 1 for technic, 2 for speed) Gun Weird thing. Seems to kill everything that's in front of you, so be careful if you use it. You should at least try it. Modes: 1 Defense mode: No Range: 1-10 Power: 10 Exactness: 100% Actionpoints: 2 Bayonet: No Ammo: 10 Equipmentpoints: 60 Talentpoints: 8 (4 for heavy weapons, 3 for technic, 1 for speed) Energy Laser Would be the ultimate gun, there's only one big problem: It has extra-ordinary bad cooling. Still, you should have one of them. Modes: 2 A (default) High damage laser. B Paralyzes the enemy. Defense mode: Yes Range: 1-40 Power: 10 Exactness: 90% Actionpoints: 1 Bayonet: No Ammo: unlimited Equipmentpoints: 70 Talentpoints: 9 (5 for heavy weapons, 3 for technic, 1 for speed) Destroyer Exotic thing. Give it a shot, but be careful. Modes: 2 A (default) Attacks multiple targets. Damagearea of 3x3. B Single, high damaging attack. Damagearea of 3x3. Defense mode: No Range: 2-45 Power: 15 Exactness: 90% Actionpoints: 3 Bayonet: No Ammo: 4 Equipmentpoints: 90 Talentpoints: 8 (4 for heavy weapons, 4 for speed) Items Module Shows unseen enemies on radar. Useless. Equipment Points: 50 Talent Points: 2 (2 for technic) Range Scaner Shows unseen enemies on radar in a wider radius than the Scan Module. Helpful, but if you buy a jetpack, you also get a Long Range Scanner for free, so be patient. Equipment Points: 100 Talent Points: 5 (4 for technic, 1 for leadership) Stimulants Plus one action point per round in one round per mission. I never buy them. Equipment Points: 30 Talent Points: 2 (1 for strength, 1 for health) Stimulants Plus two action points per round in one round per mission. Never buy those either. Equipment Points: 50 Talent Points: 3 (1 for strength, 2 for health) System Doubles exactness of every weapon. Don't waste it on the High Energy Laser or exact weapons like it. Equipment Points: 60 Talent Points: 6 (6 for technic) Pack Doubles ammo per mission. A must-have for every merc. Equipment Points: 70 Talent Points: 3 (1 for technic, 2 for speed) Jetpack Allows the merc to jump over walls. Grab at least one as soon as you can. Equipment Points: 190 Talent Points: 7 (3 for technic, 4 for speed) Flag Every merc in a 7x7 area gets a plus one action points bonus. Also, in this area the Defense Mode works in all directions. Grab one (I always give it to Bratt.). Equipment Points: 100 Talent Points: 6 (5 for leadership, 1 for speed) Pack Enable the option to detroy those sewer-like entries of the Scay'Ger. Neat, but definitely not a must have. Equipment Points: 10 Talent Points: 7 (3 for technic, 2 for speed, 1 for light weapons, 1 for heavy weapons) Armor Plus three (front) and two (back). Waste. Equipment Points: 10 Talent Points: 1 (1 for speed) Armor Plus four (front) and two (back). Standard armor. I give this to every merc. Equipment Points: 20 Talent Points: 2 (2 for speed) Armor Plus five (front). Equipment Points: 30 Talent Points: 3 (3 for speed) Armor Plus six (front) and four (back). Minus one Action Point. Not recommended. Rather get a standard armor and use the Action Point to shoot/run away. Equipment Points: 50 Talent Points: 4 (4 for speed) System Plus one Action Point. A must-have. Talent Points: 5 (2 for speed, 2 for technic, 1 for health) Medic Kit The merc who carries this can restore one hitpoint for one merc per round. They gotta be close to them and he has to face them. Equipment Points: 80 Talent Points: 1 (1 for health) Medic Kit The merc who carries this can restore three hitpoint for one merc per round. They gotta be close to them and he has to face them. Equipment Points: 160 Talent Points: 5 (5 for health) HINTS your weak mercs Let the weak mercs do the unimportant killings. This way they easily gain few levels without danger. often Save often, especially if you try something bold. FAQ This is where your question's gonna be. WALKTHROUGH Introduction Mission X This is where I'll give you a few hints what to buy. X Objective: What you have to do in order to succesfully end the mission. Loss if: The type (and sometimes number) of enemies you'll face in this mission. Boxes: The number of boxes in this mission(And what you'll find in them.) Mercenaries in Mission: How many mercs you can possibly place on the map before the mission starts.(How many mercs you will use additionally, zero if not mentioned.) Here you'll find a mission guide. This wil be one way (my way), not the neccessarily the best, but one that worked for me. Mission 1 Before you start the first mission, go to transporter Alpha. Buy Advanced Combat Guns for Bratt and Maxon. Then start the first mission. 1 Objective: Kill all enemies. Loss if: Corporal Bratt dies. Enemies: Ray'Thers Boxes: 1(ammo) Mercenaries in Mission: 3 Very basic. Move carefully to the only box in this mission, open it (ammo) and kill the remaining Ray'thers. Mission 2 Nothing valuable you could buy. 2 Objective: Reach red square. Loss if: Corporal Bratt dies. Enemies: Ray'Thers Boxes: 1(50 pts) Mercenaries in Mission: 3 Wait a turn before you open doors so you have 2 AP's left. Use defense mode after you opened it. Before the last door: Send your merc with the Light Combat Gun to the box (50 pts) and place the other two in front of the door. After you opened the box, place this merc next to the hole. Wait one turn, save. Now open the door. Kill the first Ray'Ther that you see, and move your merc two squares if possible. Move the other merc as far as possible and wait one turn. Kill the Ray'Ther in front of you. If you only moved one square in your last turn, walk another one, always aiming for the red square. Let the Light Combat Gun Soldier kill the one Ray'Ther next to him. Wait a turn. Kill the Ray'Ther in front of you. There shouldn't be any aliens left. If so, go as far as possible. If not, wait another turn. Wait a turn. Now move your merc on the red square. As soon as you end your turn you won, so there is no reason to not try and kill remaining Ray'Thers if possible. Remember that you get full ammo before every mission, and you get points for killing. Mission 3 You should at least be able to get an Advanced Combat Gun ofr your only merc that still use a Light Combat Gun. 3 Objective: Lee and Bakee survive 12 turns. Loss if: Lee, Bakee and/or Bratt die(s). Enemies: Ray'Thers, two Ray'Coos. Boxes: 3(20 pts, ammo, 10 pts) Mercenaries in Mission: 3(2) Have one merc push the barrel towards the hole, then move one to the door and one to the boxes(20 pts, ammo). Lee walks towards the center, Bakee closes the door next to him. Open the two boxes (20 pts, ammo). Move all your mercs CAREFULLY to the center (watch out for the Ray'Coos!). Don't forget the last box(10 pts.). Get you mercs together and defend yourself till the end of the 12th turn. Place your mercs with bajonts next to the hole to save ammo. Mission 4 NOTE: Incubation has a RPG element regarding levels, so you'll have various options to buy stuff depending on your play style. Try to get one Sniper Rifle and Assault Rifles for the other mercs. 4 Objective: Kill the Gore'Ther. Loss if: Bratt dies. Enemies: Ray'Thers, one Gore'Ther. Boxes: 3(20 pts, 20 pts, 50 pts) Mercenaries in Mission: 5 Move to the second door, open all three boxes (20 pts., 20 pts., 50 pts.). Place two mercs with Assault Guns next to the third door and wait one turn. Open the door and use defense mode with your two mercs next to the door. Let the others take care of the Ray'Thers that come out off the holes. In the next room, move one merc to the farest corner and the other to the door. Wait a turn. Open the door and flee with the merc who opened the door back into the big room. This way you can attack the Gore'Ther from two directions and shoot him in the back, which is the only way to kill it. Mission 5 Try to get a Flame Thrower, but keep your Sniper Rifle. 5 Objective: Kill all Scay'Gers. Loss if: Bratt dies. Enemies: Ray'Thers, Gore'Thers. Boxes: 3(10 pts, 50 pts, 20pts) Mercenaries in mission: 6 Move all but one merc on the platform, the other merc to the switch. Once everybody but one is on the platform, press the switch. In the next round, let the mercs on the platform take out the Gore'Thers. If you can't kill'em all, you might wanna move your single merc back a bit and repeat. Once they're all gone, move the mercs (Don't worry about the single merc, just leave him where he is for the rest of this misson.) to the most far away platform that doesn't have switchs on it. Place one of the mercs next to the switch but on the platform. Kill the Ray'Ters (use defense mode), and open the door to your right. Lure the Gore'Ther between your mercs to kill him (you did this before). There's another one in the eastern corner. After you killed him, open the two boxes (10 pts, 50 pts). Move the merc you just used to open the boxes to the door. Save now, it's gonna get a little tricky. There is one Ray'Ther and one Gore'Ther left, and they are guarding the last box. If you kill them, the mission is over and you lose the last box (20 pts.). Lure the Gore'Ther out. Kill the Ray'Ther. Move slow towards your other mercs (you know the drill). The point is: You do not want the Gore'Ther to attack the "door merc" (He will be responsible for the box.), so another merc has always to be closer to the Gore'Ther than the "door merc". But be careful that you're not too close, the Gore'Ther will most likely take you out in one hit. He can move either two squares straight AND attack or move one diagonal AND attack. Mission 6 You can't by anything. 6 Coming soon. MISCELLANEOUS level You can set the level of violence in the game. To do so, 1. Locate and open the file \Incubation\data\user.gcl with notepad. 2. Locate the line "?_(x)", where x is 1, 2 or 3. 3. Set x to "1" for no blood. "2" for blood when an aliens dies. "3" for blood on both sides. 4. Save. Isle 4? The subtitle of Incubation is Battle Isle 4. Battle Isle 1-3 are turnbased strategy games also, but they have a completely different story. I'd think they just added the subtitle to catch the eye of the Battle Isle 1-3 buyers. However, I heard somewhere that BlueByte announced Battle Isle 4, but that's only a rumor. Look for info @ www.bluebyte.de. LINKS www.bluebyte.de The site of the publisher, BlueByte. There is a link for an english version of the site as well. www.gamefaqs.com You'll always find the newest version of this faq here. HISTORY 1.0 First draft. Updates will follow. Walkthrough started. 1.1 Added items to the Miscellaneous section and continued the wakthrough. Added Important Links section. 1.2 Minor changes. Continued walkthrough. 1.3 Minor changes. Added host list. 1.4 Minor changes. Added system requirements. Walkthrough is up to mission 5. 1.41 Added urls to host section. 1.41a One of the urls in the host section was wrong. words That's it for now. Look for updates at www.gamefaqs.com.